


The Episode With a Plot Twist

by animeshippingismyair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeshippingismyair/pseuds/animeshippingismyair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are both actors in a popular T.V. show and the director, Hange, is an Ereri shipper ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Episode With a Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhh… i hope you like it. *throws self into pillow* sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes.

“This weeks episode is going to have a little plot twist.”  
Hange Zoe, the studio director announced as she handed out scripts.  
“You say that every week.” Eren mumbled.  
“No kidding.” Levi added on. “Last week the huge deal was Petra and me breaking up, what more cliché shit can you throw at the audience?”  
Hange smiled a devious smile and glanced between the two boys. “Read your scripts and find out.” She had a crazy look in her eye but neither of them took the hint.  
“Whatever” Levi said and grabbed his coat off the back of the chair. “I’ll memorize it tonight see you all later.”  
Eren followed suit and said goodbye with out the scowl on his face. They took the lift together to the under ground parking lot and started flipping threw the script as they walked. They weren’t really buddies but their parking spots were close by so it sort of became routine. Their new drama T.V. show had started to take off and their fame was quickly growing. On order to avoid the press they had to take extra precautions. On their way to their cars Levi suddenly stopped in front of Eren. His eyes were wide as he stared at the page.  
“What is it?” Eren asked.  
“I see what she meant by a plot twist. Page 12.” He said as he started to re read the page.  
Eren found the page he was looking for and froze at the top line.  
Eren: I love you Levi... I always have.  
Levi: I love you too brat.  
Intense make out session ensues.  
Wait. What? He reread the line twice more before he looked up at Levi. Eren’s mouth was slightly open and his eyes were huge. He not so subtlety glanced at Levis lips then back to his eyes.  
“Well… I did not see that coming” was all he had to say.  
“Me either.” Levi mumbled as he climbed into his car.  
“See you tomorrow for filming.” He said as he drove away.  
Eren was left there standing it utter freak out mode. Really world? Really? This is how I’m going to confess? When it’s not even real? He slowly climbed into his car relying on muscle reflex to get him home, because his mind was a million miles away dreaming of the feel of Levis plush lips.  
Levi walked into the doorframe of his apartment and almost fell over. What a turn of events. He never thought he would get this opportunity. From the second the new actor walked into the studio Levi hadn’t been able to quit staring. Hange was the only one who knew him well enough to notice though, now she probably thought she was helping him. Little did she know that this only made it worse. Now he would know the feel of his lips but never get to keep them. This was just acting and not doubt Eren thought the same thing. Levi doubted he was even gay. This would be just another plot twist and that’s all it would be to Eren. To Levi it changed everything. He rubbed his eyes with his palms and threw himself on the couch. There was no way he could sleep tonight after that. Instead he reached into his bad and began memorizing his lines. He practiced in front of a mirror making sure he didn’t blush as he said the infamous “I love you too brat.” That line was what confirmed that this was Hanges doing. It is exactly what he would say in real life. When he was ‘dating’ Petra last season it was all things he would never dream of saying off stage. All mushy shit that he was surprised any audience would enjoy. In fact he had heard several remarks on how corny there relationship was and how few could take it seriously. This was going to be the death of him.  
Unknown to Levi, Eren was in a similar position. He doubted this would mean anything to Levi and had somewhat accepted that. The thing that had him the most nervous was the fact that… he had never made out with a guy before. He had dated a few girls and got pretty far with them and the few guys he dated never seemed to stick around. He was doomed. All he could do was try not to completely humiliate him self. That thought alone was enough to keep him awake until 3.  
The morning came too soon and already they were both at the studio. Eren was getting his make up done and tried to get the makeup artists not to mention the dark circles he had before they covered it up. Too soon it was their scene. Too soon were they face to face saying words of love in front of dozens of cameras and microphones. Levi leaned in first and Eren followed. Their hearts beat crazy fast but before they could get into what was described as ‘making out’ Hange called a stop.  
“Cut cut! No no no! Not good enough! Where is the passion? Where are the floodgates of emotion breaking free? You two look like middle schoolers who were forced into playing spin the bottle! Quit making it so forced!” she shouted, flailing her arms around in a way only she could with out hitting everything.  
“You are forcing us remember?” Levi deadpanned.  
Eren hid his face. “I’ve never done this in front of a camera ok? I’m not very good at it…” he tagged on.  
Hange tapped her chin with her fingers “hmmm… ok that’s it. You two need to practice.” She smirked.  
“Excuse me?” “What?” Eren and Levi said at the same time.  
“Yep that’s it. You two get the next two days off but you have to spend at least 12 hours a day with each other and practice as much as possible. Got it?” she decided firmly.  
“But Hange…?” “Don’t you think that’s a little extreme…?” the boys said at the same time.  
“No buts! That is your assignment, and to make sure your together I will call at random moments in the day and make you both talk to me ok? Now go! Go get ice cream or whatever people do these days. Go!”  
Eren and Levi both grumbled and grabbed their stuff as they headed to their cars. “Oh one last thing” Hange smiled and held out a hand. “Give me your keys Levi. You get them back when you can properly show a little passion.”  
Levi argued for a minute, knowing she had already made up her mind. Eventually he caved and Eren and Levi walked to Erens car in frustrated silence.  
“Where do you want to go?” Eren asked when they were both buckled.  
Levi sighed. “Let’s do what the woman said.” He put on his sunglasses and pulled his hood up. “Lets go get ice cream”

 

Eren put on his media proof getup and pulled out of the parking lot. At the parlor Eren told Levi to get a table as he got the ice cream. He had a yolo moment and decided to get one for them to share.  
“Where’s mine?” Levi asked and Eren set the bowl in the middle and handed him a spoon to explain.  
He could have sworn Levi tried to hide a smile but he face remained unchanged otherwise. They still had to wear the hood and glasses so people didn’t recognize them. Levi stood and moved seats so he was sitting next to Eren and pulled out his phone. They were pressed together from hip to thy and neither felt the need to move. Levi turned the camera to take a picture of them and flipped the camera off. Eren was quite confused so he stuck his tongue out. Levi then preceded to text the picture to Hange then put his phone away. He started to stand to move back but Eren grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie. Eren looked at him with huge eyes then spoke before he could even think the words through.  
“Do you want to practice?” Levi’s eyes widened but he was way too pleased about this to be nervous.  
Slowly he sat back down and pressed to Eren’s side again. He took off his glasses and then Eren’s. Cupping his cheek he leaned in closer. Eren swallowed thickly and started to blink really fast. Levi chuckled in the deep sexy voice of his.  
“You could try to look less like I scared rabbit.”  
Eren breathed out a laugh and forced himself to relax. Levi tilted his head and shut his eyes. Eren tried to copy his movements but Levi kept his head still. The kiss was so gentle it was painful. Levi leaned back and smirked at Eren’s flustered expression. “Don’t be so nervous. I’m not going to eat your face off. Just do what ever you want, because it’s probably the right thing.”  
Levis hand moved to Eren’s hip. Eren followed his teacher’s advice and slung an arm around his neck so he was drawing him closer. Their lips met again in that same gentle whisper, but it wasn’t enough for Eren. Again he did what Levi said and did what he wanted. He pressed his lips harder to Levis until is almost hurt. Slowly Levi moved his lips under Eren’s and he followed suit. Levis hands were now on the small of Eren’s back pulling him closer. Eren was twining his fingers through the Levis glossy hair. They continued this for some time, soaked in pure bliss. Soon Eren was practically on Levis lap. Levi was the first to pull back, but not because he wanted too.  
“Maybe we shouldn’t go any further.” Erens heart stopped at those words.  
Shit shit shit. Did he do something wrong?  
“In public.” Levi threw on at the last second, unintentionally putting an end to Eren’s panic attack.  
“Your probably right.” Eren replied, scrambling off Levi and removing his knotted fingers.  
They realized too late that neither of them had their sunglasses on and Eren had knocked off Levis hood. Eren put on his glasses and glanced around, remembering that people could see them. His cheeks heated up at the thought. Levi put his hood and glasses on and grabbed Eren’s hand to help him out of the booth. His cheeks heated up more.  
“Who’s house do you want to go to?” Levi asked, still not letting go of Eren’s hand. “Were going home?” Eren asked  
“Unless you can think of a public place that no one will stare at us with disapproval, then yes lets go to one of our houses.” Levi stated.  
“Um ok… well my apartment is a little messy but…” Eren said quietly, a little flustered by the grip Levi had on his hand.  
Levi wrinkled his nose at the thought of how messy the brat’s apartment would be if he were willing to admit it. Levi plucked the car keys out of Eren’s hand and let go of his other to climb into the drivers seat. Eren mourned the loss. He climbed in on the passenger side and crossed his legs and arms in a pouty position.  
“Why do you get to drive, its my car.” Eren wined.  
“Because were going to my apartment brat.” Levi responded.  
Eren blinked at the fact that he used the nickname in the script. Right… he thought because this is all because of the script. He had to get into character in order to kiss me like that. He frowned at the thought and didn’t argue Levi driving again. It was mainly quiet during the ride to Levis, and Eren was surprised to find that he didn’t live in a giant apartment that took up an entire floor. They went up stairs and Eren got his first look at the mysterious man’s apartment. First off, it was spotless. Everything was clean. Eren hung up his hoodie on the coat rack because he didn’t want to throw it on the floor or something stupid. Levi laughed at him. Eren sat on the couch after taking off his shoes, and Levi went into his room presumably to change out of his work clothes. Just then Eren got a call from Hange. He answered it calmly and answered,  
“Yes we are still together.”  
Hange laughed “You better be. Give the phone to him to prove it.”  
Eren rolled his eyes. “Ok but hold on a second, he’s changing.”  
“Oh my god Eren is that an excuse? Are you lying to me??? Now you have 20 seconds to give him the phone or I’m changing the make out scene to a sex scene!”  
Eren lurched up and ran to the room Levi disappeared into. He opened the door with Hange counting down in his ear. The sight that greeted him was surprising but not unwelcome. Levi stood there in only his boxers folding the jeans he had apparently just taken off. Eren almost dropped the phone. He recovered pretty fast considering the circumstance and turned his head away, but not before he unintentionally looked him up and down.  
“It’s Hange.” He said shortly handing him the phone with out looking at him, afraid of where his eyes might wander.  
After Levi took to phone Eren ran back to the living room and threw himself on the couch. That was one of the most awkward moments of his entire life. He was blushing like crazy and his heart was beating way too fast to be normal. If he had stayed and listened to their conversation many things would have happened sooner. “No Hange I do not appreciate this.” Levi rolled his eyes as he tugged on a pair of sweats.  
“Well it’s your own fault! You wouldn’t make a move so I just gave you a little shove in the right direction.” She wined.  
“’A little shove’? More like your cramming us together. What if he doesn’t think of me like that? How can I still be around him knowing what if feels like to have him but I never can?”  
Normally he would never talk to anybody about this but Hange had been his advisor in all things Eren for quite a while and so far she never told a soul.  
“Oh come on, its not like I’m forcing him to do stuff he doesn’t want.” She reasoned.  
“I don’t think he wanted to see me in just my underwear but you forced him into my room a few seconds ago!” Levi whisper yelled.  
Hange was silent for a minute. “So that’s why his breathing quickened.”  
“Your not even going to apologize?” Levi said before her words sunk in.  
“Wait… he started breathing faster?” Levi asked.  
Hange laughed. “Yes! Now tell me, you little crushing school girl, how long did it take for him to look away?”  
Levi bit his lip. “A few seconds.”  
He realized as he tried to hold back a smile.  
Hange squealed. “And you said he didn’t want it! Who takes that long to look away from something it doesn’t really, really want?!?!”  
Levi pulled on a shirt and glanced at him self in the mirror. Wow. He really was a lovesick schoolgirl.  
“I gotta go Hange. Were going to practice.”  
Hange squealed again “good luck! Use a condom!” she laughed at her own teasing.  
“I hate you” Levi said in his usual form of goodbyes.  
He went out into the living room, prepared to put up with Eren apologizing but he only found him with his face crammed into a pillow breathing steadily. Clearly the brat had fallen asleep. As carefully as he could Levi sat on the couch next to him and shook his shoulder to wake him up.  
“Oi, brat, wake up.”  
He heard Eren groan and Levi tried really hard not to find the sound incredibly sexy. Eren flipped over so he was laying on his back and rubbed his eyes awake as he gazed up at Levi in confusion.  
“Good morning. Plan to sleep on my couch long?” he smirked.  
Eren’s eyes got huge and he struggled to sit up apologizing as fast as he could talk. Levi laughed and Eren quit moving.  
“I’m just messing with you brat. You’re welcome to sleep on my couch as long as you want.”  
Eren relaxed and then he realized the reason he couldn’t sit up was because Levi currently had both hands pressed down of his chest. Eren feeling oddly bold for have just woken up, grabbed Levis wrists, and moved them, so they were on either side of his chest, under his arms. Eren then wrapped his arms around Levis narrow waist and held him close. Levi couldn’t take it any longer and started to straddle Eren but stopped half way. He looked in Eren’s eyes for permission, when Eren nodded he sat on his waist. Slowly and torturously he bend down and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss. Eren slowly put his hand on Levis hip and dipped under his shirt to cup his bare hipbone. Levi’s heart swelled and he came at Eren harder and faster, lips darting together and apart to catch air but come back together with a hard force. Levi bent his knees so his stomach was lifting and rising off and on Eren’s chest. Eren really wanted to know what the inside of Levis mouth tasted like so he licked the gap between his lips and attempted to worm his way into his mouth. Levi hummed a laugh that Eren felt through his chest as he realized what he was trying to do. Levi allowed him access and their tongues intertwined darting back and forth. Suddenly there was too much material between them and Levi couldn’t hold back. He put his weight on he knees and tucked his hands on Eren’s bare stomach, slowly moving them up. Even as desperate he was to feel Eren’s bare chest he moved slowly so he had time to stop him. Soon the shirt was bunched under his arms.  
“Up” Levi whispered in Eren’s ear.  
He could feel him shiver. He raised his arms up and Levi took the annoying fabric away. He kissed Eren’s lips, then his jaw, then his neck. He worked his way down slowly until he reached his collarbone. Levi began sucking and biting on the soft flesh. His skin tasted just as good as his mouth so he kept moving, wanting to taste all of him. He stopped himself for a moment. Levi realized that their first kiss had been only this morning. Even if to Eren, it was just for the show he still wanted to do things right. He sat up so he was sitting on Erens stomach again. Eren tilted his head in confusion, silently asking why he stopped. Levi loved that look. It meant that he wanted more, wanted him. Maybe it was the adrenaline but he thought he saw a flicker of something deeper than just acting or first-timing in Eren’ s eyes. Eren slowly sat up and crossed his legs, wrapping him in his arms as Levis arms fell around his neck.  
Levi leaned in and kissed him really softly on the nose then said. “Do you want to go see a movie?”  
Eren laughed and nodded with a dazzling smile on his face. Levi took a finger and ran it across Erens face.  
“You still have stage makeup on you know.” Eren touched his cheek and his eyes widened a fraction as he remembered.  
Damn he was so adorable. Levi thought. He never thought he would get to see his doe eyed face this close. Levi scrambled off Eren and walked towards the back room.  
“Come on” he said when Eren didn’t follow immediately.  
They walked to the bathroom and Levi had him sit on the counter. He wet a washcloth with warm water and started to slowly rub the makeup of his face is slow delicious circles. Eren closed his eyes and resisted the urge to tackle Levi to the floor then and there. When ever he was around Eren always felt so compulsive. All he wanted was to be near him and hear what was going on in his head behind the brooding mask. He was terrified that this was all for the script and he felt nothing more then he was training him for the new scene. What if he went to far and showed him that is was more for him? Would Levi shut him down with a disgusted look? Today it felt like the world only stopped spinning when their lips were together. After his face was washed they put on their sunglasses and hoodies and went to the theaters. Levi drove. Eren didn’t care. It made it feel like a real date. Levi paid for tickets and Eren paid for popcorn. They sat in the back row, not that it made a difference. There were only about 5 other people in the theater at the time. Eren inconspicuously put up the armrest in between them. Levi just about died when Eren rested his head on Levis shoulder. They had taken off their hoods and glasses when they got to the back row. Levi kissed the top of Eren’s head and unintentionally smelt his hair. Damn this brat was going to be the death of him. The commercials were still going and Levis phone started to ring. It was hange of course.  
“Yes?” Levi answered.  
“Now give the phone to Eren.” She replied.  
“I’m here!” he piped up.  
“Good. Where are you?” she asked.  
The fact that she wasn’t bubbling about how adorable Eren sounded just then was a sure sign something was up.  
“At the movies. What’s wrong?”  
she took a deep breath and Levi moved the phone in between them so they could both hear.  
“So you know how you were at the ice cream parlor today? Well… funny story…” she trailed off and took another deep breath.  
“Just spit it out already” Levi said groaned.  
“Ok so somebody may have gotten a few pictures and posted them and now they are kind of everywhere. My phone is ringing off the hook asking who the mysterious person making out with Levi is.”  
Levi’s eyebrows scrunched up. “So wait. They can tell it’s me in the picture but not Eren?”  
“Ya” she confirmed “He still had his hood up. I’m pretty sure there are already fan fictions written about this it’s gotten so big. You should Google ‘Levi and the mystery kisser’ and bam, photo chopped and written on pictures of you and Eren everywhere. Just lay low for a little while and don’t draw attention to yourselves. I suggest that you stay home all day tomorrow, locked in your room. Or bed. Clothes are optional.”  
Levi rolled his eyes “Ok, ok I get it. We’ll stay out of public once we get home. I hate you.”  
Then Levi hung up. Eren watched Levi’s face then blurted, “Lets Google it.” as he pulled out his phone.  
Hange was right. There was already pornographic fan art about the ‘mystery kisser’ and it varied between almost every character on the show. It got a little too graphic at some point and they shut the phone off. The movie was about to start and Eren tucked his feet up under him and snuggled closer to Levi. In return Levi put an arm around him and pulled him close. They watched the movie in silence except for a few whispers and jokes exchanged about the acting (occupational hazard.) Then they put their glasses and hoods up and walked out of the theater. It had started to rain really hard outside so they ran under an arch as fast as they could, hand in hand. When they reached it they took off their water soaked glasses and started laughing at how corny it was. As they waited for the storm to calm down a bit, Eren started shivering and Levi pulled him close for warmth. Levi couldn’t stand the sight of how cute he was all wet with water droplets dripping off the end of his nose. He kissed him on the forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally the lips. Eren sighed and kissed back through a smile. Suddenly he pulled back and looked Levi in the eye.  
Before Eren could even think about it, he said, “Was that acting?”  
That took Levi off guard. Of course it wasn’t acting to him, it had never been like that. He couldn’t say that though, could he? He took a deep breath that only shook slightly as Eren prepared for rejection.  
Instead Levi looped his arms around Eren’s waist and quietly asked “Would you rather it be acting?”  
As Levis words sunk in, Eren’s eyes got huge and he looked Levi in the eye. Neither could deny the blush now dusting each other’s cheeks.  
Eren smiled and kissed Levi on the lips then said “No. Please don’t act. I want to date you in real life, and kiss you because I want to kiss you, not because Hange said so.” Levi smiled and pulled him closer crushing their lips together.  
“Did you just ask me out?” Levi purred in his ear.  
Eren smiled at the breath that tickled his ear.  
Then he whispered back, “Yes I did. Now quit teasing me and accept or reject me.”  
Levi smiled and pressed his forehead to the brats, and smiled as he said the words he had been waiting to say since day one.  
“Yes brat. I’ve been waiting for you to ask since we met.”  
Much kissing ensued.  
Too soon the rain stopped and they ran to their car holding hands and ‘accidently’ hip bumping. They continued to hold hands all the way home until they got to Eren’s apartment. The mess wasn’t as horrible as Levi thought it was going to be, but he still made Eren help clean it up before they did anything else. Hange called and they kept quiet about their new relationship for the time being. Eren lent Levi some clothes too sleep in, that swallowed him whole because of his height. Eren thought it was adorable to see his boyfriend in his clothes. They snuggled down on the couch and watched some crap sitcom until they fell asleep wrapped up together in a blanket. Hange called at nine in the morning waking them both up. The day was one of the most relaxing they could remember. Levi wore Eren’s sweats with the bottoms cuffed but complained that his shirts were too tight across the shoulders. So he didn’t ware one and Eren didn’t complain. They made pancakes in the morning and only burnt two. Batter spilled of Erens shirt so he didn’t feel the need to wear it either. They sat at the table with their interestingly shaped pancaked and calmly played footsie like it was only natural. They ran out of things to do pretty soon and decided to practice their scripts. At least, that’s what they started doing, it ended up with them making out on the floor. Soon lunchtime rolled around and Levi discovered Eren had barely anything in his fridge. They decided to go to the store and pick out stuff to make for dinner. Eren waited in the car, pouting. They went to Levis to make the actual meal and had a flour fight. Levi made Eren help clean afterwards. They had a romantic home made dinner and Levi calmly called him his boyfriend. Eren almost died with joy. When night fell they realized that Levis couch was not nearly as comfortable as Eren’s so Levi offered to share his bed. Eren agreed. They took turns using the shower but when Levi came out to get in bed he was just in his underwear.  
“A…aren’t you going to but clothes on?”  
Levi winked at him. “It’s not like you haven’t seen it before.”  
Eren blushed and hid his face in a pillow at the reminder of walking in on him yesterday. Eren took off his clothes as well and they snuggled down in Levis bed. Less than two days and they were already in bed together? Eren smiled against Levis back and pulled him closer to his chest. They fell asleep like that until Levi got a phone call at three in the morning. He reached over to his nightstand until he found his phone and clicked the answer button.  
“What?” he answered.  
“Just checking up on you! Give me the details of everything!” Hange said.  
Eren groaned at having been woken up.  
“Mnnhh… who is it?” he asked.  
Sadly, Hange, with her super sonic hearing, heard and identified the voice before Levi could reply. “Omg is that Eren?” she asked.  
“Hange, let me exspl…”  
“Holy shit it is Eren! With you! At three in the morning! Is he in your bed? Have you had sex yet? You know I was just kidding about the condom right?”  
she shouted loud enough for Eren to hear. He laughed, Levi groaned. Eren wrapped his arms around Levis bare chest and whispered into the ear without a phone.  
“Should we tell her?”  
Levi shivered at the contact with Eren’s warm morning skin.  
“Whatever” he mumbled and handed the phone to Eren.  
Levi flipped around to nuzzle Eren’s chest and hold him closer.  
“Hey Hange it’s Eren. To answer your questions yes we are in Levis bed and no we are not going to have sex yet. We literally started dating last night.” Eren said bluntly.  
Levi smiled and started biting Eren’s collarbone. Eren started breathing faster.  
“Wow. This worked out a lot better than I thought it would.” Hange beamed into the phone as if this was all her doing.  
The next day at work they got lots of stares and comments that ‘they didn’t really think they would do what Hange said’. Eren and Levi went separate ways for the first time in 2 days to get their makeup done. They both blushed as their makeup artists’ mock complained at having to cover up hickies, while giving them knowing looks. It was finally time for their big scene. They walked onto the set and got in the positions that the script indicated. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to come watch the big scene. Hange told them to keep their catcalls silent. They were both really nervous but not half as nervous as their first kiss. The first part went by easy and when it got to the intense part they tried not to choke up. Levi smirked and leaned close and the scooted together inch by inch. Eren got close enough and whispered just loud enough for the mics’ to hear.  
Trying to keep his voice from cracking, “I love you Levi, I always have.”  
He blushed and glanced away. Levi grabbed his chin and turned his face towards him.  
“I love you too brat.” He stated.  
Eren really hoped that the microphones couldn’t hear the collective sigh that came from all the women in the room. Eren leaned in and kissed Levi on the lips and he pulled Eren closer. Eren twined his fingers though Levis dark hair and dipped his tongue into his mouth. Unlike how they practiced, Levi straddled Eren and pushed him back down onto the couch. At this point neither of them cared about the audience until Hange called cut to the cameras and Eren and Levi broke away.  
“I didn’t mean you two had to stop on our account.” Hange said as Levi got off Eren.  
They were both blushing like crazy and Levi told Hange to shut up as usual. Levi had a ‘screw it’ moment and grabbed Eren’s hand as they walked to the recording room to watch their last scene. They got plenty of stares but neither of them minded. The shot was perfect and Hange insisted on playing it three times over to make sure, pairing it with the perfect back round music. Levi got his keys back and Eren rode with him back to his apartment. The premier of the episode would come later, as would the announcement of their relationship and eventually their engagement. But for now they were happy to just be together, making lame jokes and going to get ice cream.


End file.
